


[Podfic] the furnace of my Lyctorhood

by aether (ThatAloneOne)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book: Harrow the Ninth (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Gen, Implied Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether
Summary: You don’t know how long you stood there, frozen with her, but seeing her immobile was worse than anything you’d experienced before. Seeing her still felt like a planet’s still-warm lifeblood was spilling over your hands.or: the Sleeper's fuckery makes Gideon visible in Palamedes's River bubble.(6:57)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble





	[Podfic] the furnace of my Lyctorhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the furnace of my Lyctorhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123668) by [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne). 



> VoiceTeam Mystery Box had the Jinx challenge where two podfics have to use the same sound effect. This... happened. Happy extra yuletide gift to crookedspoon also, I hope you like podfic!
> 
> To clear up any confusion, I both wrote the story and recorded/edited the podfic, I just use different names for podfic and writing.

**Text:** [the furnace of my Lyctorhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123668)

 **Author:** [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne)

 **Reader:** [Aether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether) | [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne)

 **Length:** 6:57 | 6:55

**Serious Version:**

**Download:** [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/furnace_20210104)

**Stream:**   
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/furnace_20210104) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

* * *

**Sound Effect Version:**

**Download:** [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/furnace_wilhelm)

**Stream:**   
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/furnace_wilhelm) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

* * *

**bonus, just the sound effect joke:**

**Download:** [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/wilhelm_joke)

**Stream:**   
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/wilhelm_joke) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it says a lot about me that this is my first podfic with a sound effect.


End file.
